


delicate and fun

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Rey and Ben are students in library school, and Ben's about done with his shift. Rey goes to pick him up for lunch, armed with an innuendo and a teasing promise.





	delicate and fun

“You look like you’re working hard.”

Rey smiles, arms resting on the countertop of the historical society’s checkout desk. She’s looking across at Ben, beaming. He wasn’t done with his shift for another ten minutes, but she was there and ready to go get lunch before she had to get to class. 

“I am,” Ben replies, not looking up from from his work. 

He’s mending an old book - something that Rey would guess was from 1900 or so, but is probably from before that and Ben could tell her precisely which year, without even checking the copyright date. That’s what he  _does_. And it’s kind of very attractive.

Rey continues to lean on the countertop, watching him work with such delicate attention as he brushes binding glue so gently at one of he pages that was coming loose from the book. He tucks a piece of parchment paper inside it, o keep the pages from being ruined, and if he were half as delicate with the kids Rey works with daily as he is with these pages, he just might tick off that last check mark Rey is looking for in a partner. 

But she’s only known him six months so it’s absolutely crazy to think about him as a father. 

Absolutely  _insane_.

When he finally looks up from his work, Ben’s eyes aren’t full of annoyance like they sometimes are. Instead, he looks like he’s just realized something profound.

“I’ve realized that you keep interrupting my daily routine and... I kind of love it.”

Rey beams. That’s as close to a genuine compliment that she’s gotten out of him in public, and it makes her heart soar. “Are you off the clock yet?” she asks. “I’m hungry and if we hurry, you can eat more than just  _lunch_  at my apartment.”

Ben’s eyes darken.

Rey’s apartment is rather conveniently located in one of the many old brownstones lining the street between the historical society and the building where Rey has class in an hour and a half. Not to mention, her roommate is out at work all afternoon.

“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”

Smirking, Rey shrugs and nods towards the doors. “You have five minutes to clock out and get over here,” Rey says simply. “Or I’m leaving without you.” She wiggles her eyebrows. “I don’t  _need_  you, you know.” 

Rey winks and starts to move towards the door, walking slowly backwards with her arms held outwards, tempting him. Ben frantically shoves his books in his bookbag and curses himself for ever getting involved with a children’s librarian. She’s far too playful... though obviously in a different way with him than the kids.

He walks out from behind the desk, barely waving to his supervisor before walking up to Rey and taking her hands in his own. Ben makes her lower her hands to the sides as they walk out of the room, Rey still stepping backwards, facing Ben with a huge smile on her face. They barely get past the security gates before he plants a kiss on her lips. “Come on,” he says, releasing one hand so he can spin her with the other. “Let’s go before you get me  _fired_.”

“I won’t get you fired,” Rey says in a singsong voice. “They like seeing you happy.”

“I was happy before, too.”

“You were grumpy.” 

Ben grumbles something unintelligible, and Rey smiles. “You’re getting laid so you’re less crabby at work! Sometimes that’s just how it works,” she teases. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Can you stop?” Ben asks, looking down at Rey. He’s trying to look tough, but he’s really just embarrassed.

Rey smiles and leans over, kissing his shoulder because she’s too busy walking to stand on her tiptoes to reach his cheek. “Fine,” she says. “Sorry I embarrassed you.”

“Thank you.”

“I also think you just like showing off that you’re the only man in the entire library school who has a girlfriend.”

Ben shakes his head and Rey sees the smile playing on his lips. She smirks, satisfied.


End file.
